1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a room temperature anti-microbial composition which includes an ester of formic acid, an oxidizer, performic acid, and water, a premix for making the anti-microbial composition, and a method for producing the anti-microbial composition.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional methods of sterilizing medical devices have significant disadvantages. For example, the steam autoclave works well, but many instruments are sensitive to the high pressure and temperature required to achieve sterility. Ethylene oxide requires long exposure times in a vacuum, even longer aeration times, and the gas is highly toxic. Glutaraldehyde is a suspected carcinogen and can be corrosive to certain materials.